


Ficlet Friday Ask: Seblock Mpreg Who Is The Father

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Seb is the best BF, mean comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "Can you do one where Sherlock is pregnant but everyone (meaning Donovan and Anderson) thinks that the father is a drug addict and gives Sherlock hell for it. It wasn't until they see a very muscular man with some scarring on his arms and one across his nose coming in with a small box. He gives the box to Sherlock who was scowling him and said that he didn't need anything to eat. It turns out that guy is Sebastian Moran who is Sherlock's bf and his baby's daddy."





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Seblock Mpreg Who Is The Father

Sherlock groaned a bit as he put his hands on his lower back. The aching was only getting worse the longer he stood. His protruding belly was a sure sign of where his discomfort came from.

Pregnant. Very pregnant.

The lanky detective hadn’t even mentioned he was dating, so the ever growing bump was more than a little surprising around The Yard.

Lestrade was actually pleased, he loved kids, no matter whose they were. And, well, a pregnant Sherlock was a prime opportunity to fill his phone full of pictures and videos.

Donovan and Anderson, however, had various thoughts about the matter that were not entirely kind. Mainly who the baby’s father had to be.

“A junkie.”

“Probably one of his old dealers…”

Sherlock was used to the whispers and usually ignored them. As he was doing so just then while they threw theories his way again as he looked through the case files that Lestrade had brought out for him.

“Probably a coke head.”

They scoffed and giggled behind his back. Sherlock tried to ignore them. It was easier to ignore them and ignore the subtle prickle of tears in his eyes. He reached to rub them away hurriedly when he heard the familiar clip of footfalls he knew too well.

Sebastian Moran made his way through the desks towards Sherlock. The big man stood a head taller than even Sherlock. His bulk was all muscle and his shoulders barely seemed contained by the tight t-shirt. His faded military tattoo was crisscrossed with old scars, and some new.

The most obvious scar ran right across his nose and under one eye. He wasn’t usually the sort of man making his way through the desks in NSY without a heavy police escort.

“ _Who’s that?”_

_“Isn’t that the colonel?”_

_“The sniper?”_

_“Moran?”_

The murmurs and whispers followed him as he made his way right over to Sherlock with a small box in his hands. It smelled of…something mildly spicy and fresh. Sebastian stopped in front of Sherlock and held up the lunch.

“You didn’t eat much breakfast.” Sebastian mumbled.

Sherlock felt heat creeping up his neck, “I don’t need a large lunch.” He murmured, but he took the box.

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock’s crown, ruffling the curls, before he smoothed a big palm over the large baby bump. “How’s our darling?”

“Wait.” Donovan stammered, “That’s your–?”

Sebastian gave her a glance, grunting an affirmative as he put an arm around Sherlock’s back and guided the man back towards Lestrade’s office so they could eat and chat with the DI about officiating a wedding…


End file.
